chasseuse de vampire
by Tentatrice02
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Tous vampire venez voir ! Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1 et 2

Note: Nouvelle fic' je la continuerai que si vous l'aimez.

Chapitre 1: Ma vie

Ma vie qui pendait si longtemps a été solitaire, seulement parce- que je détestais mon espèce. Nous autres vampires nous sommes des monstres. Des abominations rien en nous ne mérite d'être comparé au humain. Notre beauté n'est qu'un appât. Notre vitesse nous assure d'avoir toujours le dessus sur notre proie de même que notre putain de force. Derrière ces beaux visages si attirant ce cache l'abomination. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidée moi un des ces monstres d'exterminer cette vermine que nous sommes. Tout le monde ayant conscience de mon existence me considèrent comme une Chasseuse de Vampire. Un métier quelque peu hypocrite. Mais je sens que c'est ma destinée. Ma putain de destinée.

Chapitre 2 : Eux

J'ai beau avoir sillonnée la planète mon continent préféré est sûrement l'Amérique. D'une part parce -que la population vampirique est en forte dose ici. Mais aussi car l'Europe n'est pas le meilleur lieu. Les Volturi ne me tolèrent pas. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne me tuent pas c'est à cause de mon don. Je peux créer mes propres pouvoirs et les stockés ce qui fait de moi la personne la plus puissante. Aro avait d'abord tenté de me recruter ce que j'avais accepter. Vivre un an avec eux a été un vrai calvaire d'une part Renata une vrai accro d'une shopping m'avait totalement rendue dingue. Au point ou tu te demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas finir dans un asile. Ensuite Felix une vrai armoire a glace m'avait totalement effrayée. Et maintenant avec du recule je me dis qu'il ressemble plus à un gros nounours en pluche. Imposant mais câliner. Maintenant je suis en route pour l'Etat de Washington. Le cœur encore en morceau à cause de lui…

_Note: Bonne nouvelle je suis enceinte ! Je ris de joie c'est trop ! Je continuerai à poster jusqu'à l'accouchement vous inquiètez pas. J'ai exactement 19 maintenant. Un peu jeune je sais mais je me vois pas laisser mon bébé tomber. La question c'est comment le dire à mon copain qui revient demain ? Et hors mariage mon pauvre père va faire une crise cardiaque !_


	2. Chapter 3

_Note: Coucou les filles ! Un conseil je sais sa commence vite mais il vaut de l'or pour les auteurs ou les futurs auteurs si vous manquez d'inspiration comme moi avant ça écouté __**the script : for the first time. Bon au bout de cinq fois je pleurais mais bon sa marche !**_

Chapitre 3 : Forks

Pluie, vert, brumes qui avait dit que l'éternité c'est le pied ? Et surtout une éternité a Forks. Rien que le nom me dégoûte rien avoir avec la ville si ensoleillé dans laquelle jadis j'avais grandi. Je sentais la faiblesse revenir la _bête _avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi. Faudrait que je pense a me nourrir sa _le _calmerait. Bon me voilà à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Le bled dans lequel je vais séjournée et si insignifiant qu'il n'a pas son propre aéroport.

- Je vous souhaites un agréable séjour et au revoir lança la voix criarde de l'hôtesse de l'air.

Elle était juste insupportable pendant tout le voyage à me demander ce que je voulais. Nom de dieu ! Si j'avais besoin de ses services j'aurai sonné ! Le pire c'est qu'elle dégage tellement de luxure… Elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Si elle avait été blonde sa aurait été insultant pour _eux _. J'avais donc quitté l'aéroport agacée et frustrée. Je montais alors dans le taxi que j'avais appelée un peu plus tôt. L'intérieur c'était pas la joie ! L'odeur infernale. Le chauffeur devait être con parce- que l'odeur dans la bagnole laissait dire qu'il avait profiter de sa pause pour se droguer à l'herbe. Et bien sur à l'intérieur ou mon odorat sur développé sent ça à plein nez !

- Ou est-ce que je vous conduis ma ptit dame ?

Lui si il veut pas finir dans un sac poubelle sans une goutte de jus dans le corps il me parle autrement et il reprend sa foutue mémoire. Je le lui avait dit au téléphone et je déteste me répéter.

- Forks grommelai-je.

Il eut un sursaut. Les humains ne sont pas tous détestables seulement les hommes comme lui. Il pris quasiment le double de temps pour m'emmener a Forks. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis s'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre. Quoiqu'il est l'intention de faire je doute qu'il y parvienne. Il descendit du véhicule et m'ouvrit la portière.

Galant ou manipulateur ? Je dirais sournois.

- Ou sommes nous ?

J'avais demandé ça plus pour la forme que pour autres choses cette information m'était presque inutile. Non elle était inutile. Il eut un sourire mauvais. Je connaissais ce sourire de merde. Je descendis de la voiture comme à sa guise. Il paraissait étonnée de mon envie de descendre de ce bordel qui lui servait de bagnole.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris mes mains pour les mettre au dessus de ma tête. Je souris intérieurement.

- Tu vas voir ma belle tu ne regretteras pas.

- Je vais te tuer dis-je avec le plus grand calme.

Il rit de ces rires très super méchant de dessin animé.

- Tu peux rien contre moi poupée.

Son cou était a quelque centimètre de moi. Je me régalais intérieurement ce type allait déguster. Oups non c'est moi qui vais le déguster. J'approcha ma tête de son cou. Il frissonnait. Et d'un coup rapide je planta mes dents dans son cou gras comme un porc. Ces cris ne faisait qu'ajouté du plaisir a cet mort. Quand son cadavre fut drainer jusqu'à la dernière goutte je le jeta dans la première benne à ordure. Puis je me mis en route.

**20 minutes plus tard**

Quel pied ! Ma maison été exactement comme je la voulais. Grande tout en étant petit. Oui je sais comment réussir un telle exploit et bah tout simplement. Trois pièce à l'étage au départ on détruit quelque mur et sa fait deux pièce ensuite un salon gigantesque en bas mais ouvert sur une cuisine. Un garage ainsi qu'une pièce au dessus de celui-ci et pour finir un grenier. Le truc chouette c'est qu'il on déjà tout mis en place comme je le voulais. Ma vie est tellement plus simple maintenant. Je sentis une odeur qui est venue chez moi ?

_Nan nan je coupe pas là il y a une suite dites merci a Rita !_

C'est a ce moment que je me rendis compte de la présence d'un intrus. Je me tourna et fut magnifiquement surprise de trouvé Michel devant ma porte avec deux valises.

- Michel m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Mic' ma belle je préfère dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Tous ce que tu veux je suis tellement heureuse !

Il rit doucement.

- Euh j'ai conscience que nous avons l'éternité devant nous mais sa fait déjà dix minutes que tu me tiens dans tes bras.

Je le relâcha et le détailla toujours comme avant. Son look a toujours été très canon. Il portait un t-shirt noir sur un jean clin noir et des All star blanche et noir. Ajouté a ça la veste en cuir brun et les lunettes de soleil. Mon vampire avait toujours eu la classe. Mais les lunettes à l'intérieur…

J'étais heureuse de l'avoir demain serait une longue et dure journée j'aurai certainement besoin de lui…

_Note: Je sais c'est court mais j'y arrive pas je crois que c'est mentale. Sa me déstabilise un long chapitre j'y peux rien. _


	3. Chapter 4

Nouvelle importante pour tous les lecteurs

Bonjour je ne suis pas misstinguette ( alias Rita) mais une amie a elle; Julie. Je sais que Rita tenait a vous donc je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulue que vous sachiez. Ceci sera surement le dernier post que vous recevrez étant donnée que Rita est morte. Je vais pas m'étaler sur le comment. Nous sommes tous très triste elle avait tellement de rêve. Futur maman et futur mariée. Eh oui elle allait enfin réaliser ces rêves. Je voulais vous dire que vos souvenirs d'elle sont le bienvenue et ils seront lus a son enterrement. Le site sera fermée dans une semaine.

Bisous Julie

P.S : Si quelqu'un veut reprendre le site sa sera un hommage à son imagination si folle.


End file.
